Fondations
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Quand Salazar rencontre Godric, c'est le début d'une belle histoire. Mais les Fondateurs perdent l'un des leurs et Poudlard en est changé à jamais.


**Titre :** Fondations

**Personnages et pairing : **Les Quatre Fondateurs. Un peu de Albus/Gellert vers la fin.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Nombres de mots : **9411

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Byrhtnoth et la bataille de Maldon appartiennent à l'Histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Fic écrite pour Sophia Weasley dans le cadre de la communauté LJ sous_le_sapin. Le prompt était "Les Quatre Fondateurs". _

_

* * *

  
_

_Fondations_

Le cœur

**991, Maldon (Essex)**

La première impression que Salazar Serpentard fit à Godric Gryffondor fut un faible malaise. L'homme qui lui faisait face était plus jeune que lui, imberbe et malingre. Pourtant, il dégageait de lui une parfaite aisance tandis qu'il sauçait le jus de sa viande de son plat d'argent.

« Ne suis-je pas supposé rencontrer le Comte Byrhtnoth ? »

Salazar releva la tête. Il avait des yeux vaguement gris qui ne regardaient pas tout à fait dans la même direction, si bien que Godric n'avait pas l'impression de le regarder en face.

« Je tenais absolument à vous voir d'abord. Je vous ai fait venir pour une raison très précise… »

« Vous m'avez fait venir ? La requête portait le sceau du Comte. » l'interrompit Godric, qui ne put retenir un sourire lorsque Salazar grimaça. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'être interrompu.

« Le Comte a une absolue confiance en moi. », dit Salazar en saisissant sa coupe de vin.

« Cela signifie t-il que vous avez parlé en son nom sans son aval ? »

« Aucune dignité n'a été offensée, chevalier, dit Salazar d'un ton amical mais en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Le Comte sera ravi de vous voir. Il est un grand admirateur de vos fameux exploits. Je suis sûr qu'à la minute où il vous verra, il vous proposera de vous battre à ses côtés contre les Danois. »

« Ainsi, il a refusé de les payer. »

« Catégoriquement. Il se battra à mort pour le pays qui est le sien et celui du roi. »

« Vous dîtes cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise chose. »

« Je ne suis pas contre la bataille, je suis pour la victoire. Et vous êtes mon idée pour l'emporter, Godric. »

« Comment ça ? », dit sèchement Godric. Il détestait cette fausse familiarité doucereuse qui suintait du ton de l'autre.

« Pour le Comte, la ferveur d'une armée constitués d'hommes valeureux suffit à remporter la victoire. Il refuse d'entendre parler de plans, de stratégie… Mais si vous lui proposiez vos services en tant que stratège, il ne saurait refuser les conseils d'un héros. »

« Vous voulez que je vous serve de porte-parole ? »

« Je veux que vous portiez votre propre parole. Je vous ai choisi car vous êtes l'un des plus grand stratège de Grande-Bretagne, et aussi un sorcier de noble lignée. Croyez-vous que vous seriez assis à ma table autrement ? J'essaie d'éviter de manger avec des Moldus quand je le peux. »

« Puisque votre table est si noble, parlons pour la première fois sans détour, dit Godric en se levant, le bois de sa chaise raclant bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Je refuse d'être votre pion. »

« Quel fracas, quelle réplique dramatique !, s'exclama Salazar avec un bref applaudissement. Je comprend pourquoi les trouvères chantent vos exploits. Puis-je savoir les raisons de votre refus ? », ajouta t-il poliment.

« Je vous trouve immonde. »

Salazar se mit brutalement à rire, et son rire n'était guère discret.

« Je vous amuse ? », dit Godric sans réussir vraiment à cacher son irritation.

« Descendez donc de vos grands chevaux et rasseyez vous, Godric. Pour un chevalier errant, vous vous êtes montré plutôt perspicace jusqu'ici. Ne ruinez pas ma bonne opinion de vous. »

« Votre opinion de moi est ma première préoccupation, en effet. », dit Godric en tournant les talons.

« Je ne vais pas aller me battre, vous savez ?, lui lança Salazar. Je ne vais pas enfiler mon casque, prendre mon épée et aller affronter les Danois. D'autres le feront. Des paysans, des nobliaux qui n'ont jamais tenus une épée, jamais enfilé un casque. »

Godric se retourna et Salazar pressentit, comme il le faisait toujours, qu'il avait toute son attention :

« Si Byrhtnoth est seul aux commandes, ils mourront en de tels nombre que la rivière Panta sera rouge de leur sang. Ils mourront parce que vous n'aurez pas été là pour les sauver. Moi, je m'en fiche, dit-il en levant les mains dans un geste éloquent, mais, puisque vous semblez vous soucier tellement des petites gens, je me suis dit que vous n'aimeriez peut-être pas avoir ça sur la conscience. »

« Très bien. Je le ferais. », dit sèchement Godric.

« Ah, vous devenez enfin raisonnable. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, vous savez. »

Il claqua des doigts et une servante apparut. Tandis qu'elle escortait Godric aux appartements qu'ils allaient partager avec ses deux frères, celui-ci se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu parler de Salazar Serpentard plus tôt. Toutes les vieilles familles de sorciers étant plus ou moins apparentées, il connaissait bien les Serpentards. Il pensait même connaître chacun des membres de cette famille – ils n'étaient pas si nombreux à force de restreindre leur alliances aux seuls familles aux Sang-Purs.

« Excusez-moi, Salazar Serpentard est votre maître, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda t-il à la bonne, qui se retourna, le visage figé dans une expression de… surprise ? D'horreur ?

« Oui, sir. »

« Où se situe t-il exactement dans la famille Serpentard ? Est-il un cousin ? Un neveu ? »

« C'est l'héritier du titre, sir. »

« C'est impossible !, dit Godric en saisissant le bras de la servante, qui aurait bien voulu poursuivre sa route. J'ai rencontré le fils unique de Lord Serpentard et ce n'est pas cet homme. »

Elle continua de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés, apparemment incapable de se dégager ou de prononcer un mot. Godric connaissait ce regard. C'était celui d'une personne terrifiée, et il devinait par qui.

« Parlez sans crainte, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Je vous jure sur mon honneur que je ne répéterais rien à votre maître. »

« C'est à dire que… mon maître n'est devenu l'héritier du titre que récemment. Après avoir été… légitimé. »

Godric avait entendu parler des liaisons extravagantes de Lord Serpentard. Ainsi, Salazar en en était le fruit… Et si le sang de Lord Serpentard était d'une irréprochable pureté, il doutait que celui de ses maîtresses le fut.

_Voilà donc pourquoi il est obsédé par la pureté du sang… c'est un bâtard._

Combien de fois Salazar avait-il entendu cette insulte ?

Godric commençait presque à le plaindre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la pauvre bonne par le bras. Il la lâcha doucement avant de demander :

« Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé au frère aîné de Salazar ? »

Elle se contenta d'un geste évasif de la main. Godric comprit son malaise et suggéra habilement :

« Un tragique accident, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Godric sentit son début de pitié pour Salazar fondre comme neige au soleil.

_« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. », c'est bien ce qu'il m'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_

* * *

_« Brandr Björnson, héraut de Olaf Tryggvason ! »

Le messager s'approcha du siège de bois massif de Byrhtnoth. Godric était assis à sa droite et Salazar à sa gauche.

Après avoir salué respectueusement le Comte, l'envoyé commença :

« Nous avons débarqués sur une île à l'estuaire de la Panta. Une courte bande de terre la relie à la plage, noyée par la marée et gardée lors du reflux, si bien qu'il nous est impossible de traverser sans que vos troupes ne reculent. Mon maître, le Prince de Norvège, vous demande donc l'autorisation de débarquer sur la côte. »

Godric ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, d'un geste de main, Byrhtnoth le fit taire. Brandr continua, une lueur de malice dans le regard :

« Je rapporte exactement les paroles du Prince : _Votre réputation de bravoure vous a précédé, Byrhtnoth fils de Beorhthelm, et si elle est exacte, vous accepterez. Ainsi, nos deux armées s'affronteront sur la plage, sur un pied d'égalité, et, de nous deux, celui qui triomphera ne le fera pas grâce à une vétille stratégique, mais par la main et le cœur des hommes qu'ils commandent._ »

« Ton maître parle d'or, Brandr Björnson. Ma parole lui est donné qu'il pourra débarquer demain sur la côte. »

Puis, il se tourna vers Godric :

« Je vois que tu es en colère, mon ami. »

« Votre décision est un désastre stratégique. », dit Godric, réussissant à peine à se contenir.

« Je n'ai fait que rendre les conditions du combat plus équitables. »

« Ce n'est pas un duel ! C'est la guerre !, craqua Godric. Trop de vie sont en jeu pour que nous puissions renoncer au moindre avantage ! »

« Ni moi, ni le dernier des homme de mon armée ne craint la mort, sir Gryffondor, dit froidement Byrhtnoth. Seuls les plus braves peuvent marcher à mes côtés. Si vous avez peur de la défaite ou de trépas, vous pouvez quitter cette maison maintenant. »

« Je ne crains ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai promis que je vous suivrais et je le ferais. »

Byrhtnoth eut un petit sourire satisfait. Salazar se pencha vers lui pour s'excuser et quitta la pièce. Quelques heures plus tard, il demandait à Godric de venir le voir dans ses appartements.

La première chose que Godric sentit en entrant dans le bureau de Salazar fut l'odeur suffocante d'herbes aromatiques qui finissaient de brûler. La pièce, à peine éclairée, était encore obscurcie par l'épaisse fumée qui sortait du brasier avant de s'échapper paresseusement par la fenêtre ouverte.

« On voit bien Mars ce soir. », laissa platement tomber Godric en observant le ciel étoilé.

« Comme avant chaque bataille. », répondit Salazar en jetant précipitamment les restes du brasier.

« Je ne pense pas que la Divination soit nécessaire pour deviner comment celle-ci va tourner. », dit sombrement Godric.

« Je ne cherchais pas à savoir qui allait gagner. Je cherchais à te voir, toi ! », dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », répondit automatiquement Godric avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Tu sais désormais à quel point Byrhtnoth est orgueilleux et stupide. Pourquoi choisir de le suivre dans la bataille – et dans sa chute ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : les soldats de l'armée de Byrhtnoth vont être massacrés, la Panta sera rouge de leur sang. Je dois être à leurs côtés, essayer d'en sauver le plus possible. C'est cela être courageux, risquer sa vie pour les autres, et non les mettre en danger. »

« Si tu veux vraiment sauver ces gens, il existe un moyen bien moins hasardeux de le faire. », dit Salazar en plissant les lèvres.

« Qui est ? », demanda Godric, très intéressé.

« Tuer Byrhtnoth. Je pense que tu es assez malin pour ne pas te faire prendre. J'ai même quelque poison tout à fait indécelable que je suis prêt à te céder, à un prix modéré bien sûr. »

« Tuer Byrhtnoth ? Mais il n'est pas question ! »

« Pourquoi pas ?, répliqua Salazar du tac au tac. Tu es prêt à massacrer des dizaines de Danois sur le champ de bataille pour sauver une poignée d'Anglais, mais pas à assassiner un petit Comte de l'Essex ? »

« J'ai mis mes mains dans celles de Byrhtnoth et j'ai promis que je le suivrais, pas que je le poignarderais dans le dos ! »

« Dis donc, tu as un sacré complexe de héros, tu veux sauver le monde mais tu es incapable de briser une petite promesse pour le faire ? Je ne trouve pas ça vraiment courageux… »

« Il y a des lignes qu'on ne peut pas franchir, Salazar… même pour le plus grand bien. Je refuse de tuer Byrhtnoth. »

« Alors, tu mourras, lâcha Salazar. J'ai vu ta destinée, ou plutôt tes destinées : mourir sur le champ de bataille ou couper la tête de Byrhtnoth et vivre. »

« Je ne crois pas aux présages. Mais… merci tout de même. Pour t'être soucié de mon avenir. »

« Je ne me soucie pas des idiots, répondit sèchement Salazar. Adieu, sir Gryffondor. »

* * *

Il fallut trois hommes pour tuer Byrhtnoth. Le premier lui sectionna presque entièrement le bras droit, mais il continua à se battre de la main gauche. Le second lui transperça la cuisse, et il se battit à genoux. Le dernier plongea sa lame dans son cœur et il tomba enfin, le visage enfoui dans la boue et le sang.

Autour de Godric, des myriades de combat tout aussi impitoyables se déroulaient. Il avait connu beaucoup de batailles mais jamais de tels.

_C'est une… inanité. Un caprice sanglant. Et, maintenant que Byrhtnoth est mort, ça ne signifie plus rien. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir arrêter ça… Mais je crains qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps…_

Son regard tomba sur le cadavre de Byrhtnoth et les paroles de Salazar retentirent dans son esprit : _« Mourir sur le champ de bataille… ou couper la tête de Byrhtnoth et vivre. »_

_Couper la tête de Byrhtnoth… Mais, même si j'avais choisi de l'assassiner, je ne l'aurais jamais décapité !_

Et, soudain, comme un éclair illumine brutalement le ciel d'orage, il comprit ce que la prédiction de Salazar signifiait vraiment. Il avait une chance, une chance inespérée, de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

Se débarrassant rapidement de ses adversaires, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au cadavre de Byrhtnoth et, d'un seul coup d'épée, lui trancha la tête. Avec un grimace de dégoût, Godric récupéra la tête du Comte et lui retira son casque, qu'il mit à la place du sien. Puis il se mit en quête du cheval de Byrhtnoth.

La bête était blessée : du sang s'écoulait de son flanc. Elle piaffait, l'écume aux lèvres, mais restait en dehors de cela remarquablement disciplinée pour son état. Godric saisit les rennes et, d'un bond de géant, enfourcha la bête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », lui cria son frère aîné, Godwine, qui se battait dos à dos avec Godwig.

« Suivez moi ! », cria t-il en guise de réponse.

Même dans le chaos de la bataille, Godric put presque percevoir l'étincelle du doute dans les yeux de ses frères.

« Faîtes moi confiance ! »

Et il tourna bride, fuyant au galop vers l'intérieur des terres. Sur son chemin, il entendit les cris d'agonie et les gargouillements d'incrédulité : le Comte Byrhtnoth, le plus brave des hommes, fuyait la bataille ! Un vent de panique souffla dans l'armée anglaise. Des hommes isolés, puis des grappes entière de soldats, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, suivant ce qu'ils croyaient être leur commandant en chef en déroute.

Puis vinrent les huées quand Godric se découvrit et que les soldats comprirent qu'il les avait abusés. Quelle couardise, mais surtout quelle honte d'avoir fui sur le cheval de Byrhtnoth ! De lui avoir coupé la tête pour lui prendre son casque ! La peine de mort, qui s'appliquait de toute façon pour les déserteurs, n'était vraiment que la moindre des punitions pour un tel crime.

Il y eut donc un second tollé lorsque Salazar Serpentard, en charge de la régence, refusa très fermement de faire exécuter Godric. Et répliqua tout aussi sèchement à ceux qui protestaient qu'ils n'avaient qu'à attendre que le roi nomme un nouveau Comte de l'Essex pour lui adresser leurs doléances. En attendant, Godric serait détenu dans un des cachots du château.

« Tu n'es pas déjà dehors ? », demanda Salazar en rendant visite à Godric dans sa cellule.

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Je dois faire face aux conséquence de mes actes. »

« En te soumettant à la justice d'imbéciles ? Tu leur as sauvé la vie et ils veulent te condamner à mort ! »

« Je ne peux pas échapper à la justice. Ce serait mal. », dit simplement Godric.

« Tu as bien violé ton éthique personnel durant la bataille, non ? Je te rappelle que tu as déserté en volant l'identité d'un mort. »

« C'était différent. Beaucoup de vies étaient en jeu, et pas seulement la mienne. »

« Alors ta propre vie n'a aucune valeur mais celle des autres si ? Le martyr ne te va pas, Godric. Les héros sont des survivants, les martyrs sont bons à nourrir les vers. Tu ne veux toujours pas t'enfuir ? »

« Non. », répondit obstinément Godric.

« Très bien. Alors je vais m'enfuir. Et tu viens avec moi. »

Les gardes postés devant le cachot entendirent seulement un fort bruit de craquement. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour se précipiter à l'intérieur mais la cellule était déjà vide.

Godric et Salazar réapparurent dans une jolie clairière à quelques miles de Maldon. Le cheval de Godric, ainsi qu'un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas, étaient chargés de provisions et attachés à un peuplier. Godric commençait à détacher sa monture lorsque Salazar l'interrompit :

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas retourner te livrer au château ? », dit-il d'un ton véhément.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'espérais que tu entendrais raison mais ça ne t'arrive pas souvent à ce que je vois, soupira Salazar, alors je vais devoir utiliser la seule chose qui marche avec toi : l'honneur. Tu me dois la vie, Godric Gryffondor, car sans ma prédiction, tu n'aurais jamais su quoi faire lors de la bataille de Maldon. Je te demande donc en échange de m'accompagner. »

« D'accord. », répondit simplement Godric.

« A vrai dire, je m'attendais à plus de protestations de ta part. »

« Salazar, j'ai toujours su que j'avais une dette envers toi et j'étais prêt à l'honorer. J'attendais juste que tu exprimes poliment ta requête, mais ça ne t'arrive pas souvent à ce que je vois. »

Ils chevauchaient de concert dans la forêt lorsque Godric demanda :

« Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? »

« Où tu veux. Fais ton truc de chevalier errant, tout comme à ton habitude. »

« Tu veux devenir un chevalier errant ? », s'écria Godric, interloqué.

« Non, dit Salazar en riant. Je veux juste en accompagner un. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai vingt-trois ans et j'ai déjà obtenu tout ce dont j'avais rêvé : de l'argent, une haute position sociale, beaucoup de responsabilités. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontres, je n'avais plus de défis à accomplir. »

« Je suis un défi pour toi ? »

« Tu rends les choses plus compliquées, dit Salazar, le front plissé par la réflexion. Un coup, tu fais quelque chose de vraiment très malin et, cinq minutes plus tard, tu commets un acte imbécilement noble. C'est comme si ton intellect était en conflit permanent avec tes valeurs morales et que personne ne pouvait savoir qui allait l'emporter. Même pas moi. J'aime ça, parce que d'habitude, je trouve les gens si simples. Si ridiculement faciles à comprendre avec leur misérables désirs et leur crainte dérisoires. »

« Ca ne va jamais marcher. », dit simplement Godric.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Regarde la vérité en face, Salazar, nos caractères et nos valeurs personnelles ne pourraient pas être plus diamétralement opposés ! Nous passerons notre temps à nous disputer, à nous faire la morale… bref à nous gâcher mutuellement la vie ! »

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons si opposés, dit pensivement Salazar. Tu es malin, tu sais ce que tu veux et tu es capable d'enfreindre les règles, même les tiennes, pour l'obtenir. En fait, je pense que nous sommes un peu près pareil sauf que tu es trop noble et moi, trop… ignoble. »

« Si tu te sais ignoble, pourquoi continues-tu à agir ainsi ? »

« Je me soucie trop peu des gens pour être bon avec eux. »

« Tu pourrais… changer. Devenir meilleur. »

« Qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à être bon ? »

« Être aimé. », répondit Godric comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Salazar éclata de rire :

« Alors si tu passes ton temps à sauver les gens, c'est pour ça ? Pour qu'on t'aime ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était pour faire triompher l'Honneur et la Justice ! »

« Ca peut être les deux à la fois, répondit Godric avec franchise. Mais je ne pense pas que mes motivations soient si importantes. Une bonne action, même intéressée, est toujours bienvenue pour celui qui la reçoit. »

Il regarda Salazar dans les yeux :

« Tu pourrais être si bon. »

« Alors, rends moi bon, dit joyeusement Salazar. Je parie que tu aimes les défis autant que moi et c'est sans doute le plus difficile que tu rencontreras dans toute ta vie. »

« Relevé. », dit Godric.

Ils topèrent là et poursuivirent au petit trot le chemin qui les menait à une destination inconnue.

* * *

La tête

**994, Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard (Ecosse)**

Helga Poufsouffle observait sa classe. Il y avait de jeunes enfants et des adolescents, des bruns et des blonds, mais tous griffonnaient péniblement l'alphabet sur leur parchemin.

Tous sauf un.

Brennan avait délaissé sa plume et il se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Dans quelques minutes, il allait craquer et lever la main.

Helga ne voyait pas les différences entre ses élèves. Ou plutôt elle n'en voyait qu'une seule : la ligne invisible qui divisait la classe en deux. A une exception près : les deux groupes étant en nombres impairs, leur membres les plus malchanceux devaient partager un pupitre.

« Madame, est-ce que je peux changer de place ? », demanda soudain Brennan.

_Jamais le fils d'un thegn ne s'assiérait à côté du fils d'un paysan._

« Oh, tais-toi, Brennan, dit une voix provenant du côté « noble » de la salle de classe. Tu n'avais qu'à te dépêcher si tu ne voulais pas t'asseoir à côté d'un pouill… »

« Ca suffit tous les deux !, dit sèchement Helga. Vous me ferez cinquante lignes, Edwin. Et vous aussi, Brennan. »

Le visage de Brennan était tout rouge et ses lèvres pincées. Par chance pour lui, la cloche sonna et ses amis l'entraînèrent hors de la salle de cours avant qu'il n'explose et ne reçoive une autre punition.

Comme d'habitude, le temps qu'Helga se lève de sa chaise, tous ses élèves s'étaient déjà envolés, aussi prompt qu'une volée de moineaux devant un chat. Mais ce jour-là, elle s'attarda volontairement dans la salle de classe.

Helga Poufsouffle était lasse. Elle l'était depuis longtemps déjà.

Sa mélancolie lui ayant coupé l'appétit, elle décida de descendre dans ses appartements plutôt que de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Si elle avait faim, elle pourrait toujours aller grignoter quelque chose dans les cuisines, qui se trouvaient juste à côté de ses quartiers : une enfilade de pièces rondes et chaleureuses, pleine de fauteuils confortables et de cheminées dans lesquels brûlaient toujours un bon feu.

Elle était blottie dans l'un d'entre eux et observait le jeu subtil des flammes dans l'âtre lorsqu'elle entendit le pas de Rowena claquer sur le sol de pierre.

« Helga, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? »

« Je n'avais pas faim. »

Rowena se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche d'Helga et soupira :

« Helga, je m'inquiète pour toi. Godric s'inquiète pour toi. Et même Salazar commence à s'inquiéter, pour te dire à quel point c'est grave. Alors dis-nous… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il y a tellement de racisme. Il a de nombreux visages mais il est partout, jusque dans ma propre salle de classe. Ca fait plusieurs mois que je le supporte et j'essaie vraiment de continuer à le supporter mais je n'en peux plus, dit Helga, peinant même à prononcer ses mots. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais rêvé, Rowena. », ajouta t-elle en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux, des larmes remplissant les siens.

« Moi non plus, murmura Rowena en retour. Mais c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Les gens doivent apprendre, et pas seulement le maniement d'une plume ou d'une baguette. Et les choses s'arrangeront. Un jour. Mais pas sans que nous nous battions. Et si tu veux une solution plus immédiate… peut-être que tu pourrais considérer la création des Maisons. »

Helga grimaça. Les élèves étaient déjà divisés en quatre groupes informels, chacun ayant son propre professeur. Créer quatre Maisons qui porteraient leur noms, c'était officialiser cette séparation, qu'elle n'approuvait pas en premier lieu.

« Rowena, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à choisir tes élèves ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas enseigner à des gens moins brillants que toi… comme moi ? », demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Comment pourrais-je te manquer de respect alors tu es la première personne à m'avoir respecté ? A m'avoir considéré autrement qu'un phénomène de foire « la femme savante » ?, dit Rowena avec colère, de nombreux souvenirs, tous désagréables, se précipitant dans son esprit. Puis elle respira profondément et ajouta d'un ton plus posée :

« Tu parlais de rêve. Poudlard est aussi un rêve pour moi. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai tellement souhaité avoir un professeur pour me guider, pour m'aider à développer mes talents. C'est ce que je veux être maintenant… pour des personnes qui me rappellent ce que j'étais autrefois. Ce n'est pas du mépris envers les autres, juste de l'égocentrisme, une faiblesse de caractère si tu veux. »

« Et les élèves qui ne sont pas particulièrement brillants, courageux ou rusé ? Qui s'occuperait d'eux si je n'étais pas là ? »

« Mais tu es là, justement ! Tu es une partie essentielle de Poudlard, peut-être la plus importante de nous quatre. Quand certains défendent les vertus du courage, de la ruse ou de l'intelligence, quelqu'un doit défendre la justice. »

« Merci. », répondit celle-ci et Rowena fut une fois de plus étonnée par la capacité qu'avait son amie de transmettre autant d'émotions dans un seul mot. Pas étonnant que ses élèves lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil même si elle était parfois à peine plus âgée qu'eux, et une femme en plus. Pas le genre de personne qu'on respectait d'ordinaire.

« Peut-être qu'appartenir à la même Maison leur donnerait l'impression d'être unis, ajouta Helga, son regard plongeant à nouveau dans l'âtre. Le fait de manger à la même table, de dormir dans les mêmes dortoirs… »

« D'être en compétition avec les autres groupes, aussi. »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment la compétition. »

« Un peu de rivalité ne signifie pas l'inimitié, sourit Rowena. Regarde Salazar et Godric. Je n'ai jamais vu de gens se disputer autant mais ils donneraient leur vie l'un pour l'autre. Alors pour les Maisons, c'est d'accord ou pas ? »

« C'est d'accord. », dit lentement Helga, mais elle ne pouvait se départir d'une mauvaise impression, qui la glaçait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

* * *

Le jour où la vie d'Helga bascula, ce jour commença comme tous les autres jours. Helga se leva, se lava, s'habilla et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle se rendit dans sa salle de classe que sa routine journalière et sa rêverie matinale furent brisées, si brutalement qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre un léger bruit de chute cristallin.

Tout commença lorsqu'elle vit Corrie. La petite fille était assise le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Sa tempe saignait.

Corrie était une des ses plus jeunes élèves mais elle avait comment dire… un fort caractère. Elle était même la chef d'un petit groupe d'élèves. Si Helga avait pu prévoir qu'un de ses élèves se ferait agressé, surtout aussi violemment, elle n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde à Corrie.

Cette réflexion ne dura qu'une seconde ; à la suivante, Helga s'était agenouillée à côté de Corrie, sa baguette magique à la main.

« Laissez moi tranquille !, s'écria soudain la petite fille avec une surprenante véhémence. Vous ne pouvez pas réparer ça ! »

« Je t'assure que je peux. Tu ne le sentiras même pas. »

Elle effleura la blessure de la fillette avec la pointe de sa baguette et la coupure se referme en un instant. Sans le sang séché qui collait aux cheveux de Corrie, toute trace de l'incident aurait disparu.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fermé ?, dit Corrie, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que vous ouvriez votre grande bouche ? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin ? », demanda Helga, si surprise qu'elle ne remarquait même pas l'insolence de son élève.

« Vous avez fait ce grand discours comme quoi vos élèves étaient « tous égaux » à vos yeux, que nos différences n'avaient aucune importance et que nous devions tous être éduqués ! Et maintenant ils savent ! »

« Qui ils ? »

« Tous les autres. Toutes les élèves des autres Maisons ! Ils le soupçonnaient auparavant et maintenant ils en sont sûrs. Ils savent que nous n'avons rien de particulier, que nous n'avons pas été choisi. Que nous ne sommes ceux dont on n'a pas voulu. »

« Mais je vous voulais ! », s'écria Helga.

« Simplement parce que vous croyez que les hommes sont égaux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ca ne sera jamais vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas réparer ça. »

Corrie se leva et écarta brutalement Helga avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs. Celle-ci se releva lentement et continua sa route comme un automate, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait.

_Corrie n'a pas blâmé ses agresseurs. C'était à moi qu'elle en voulait, parce que j'ai attiré les regards sur ceux qui auraient du rester dans l'ombre, au milieu de la foule. A la place réservés aux gens ordinaires._

_Si même les victimes d'injustice soutiennent leur bourreaux, comment suis-je supposer la combattre ? Isolée de tous ?_

Helga secoua la tête. Non, elle n'était pas seule. Rowena et Godric étaient ses amis, et ils étaient tolérants ; ils l'aideraient toujours dans son combat.

Alors, elle continua, elle fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Corrie ne vint pas en cours ce jour-là. Mais, à la fin de l'après-midi, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau de son professeur pour s'excuser, un sourire aussi faux que celui d'Helga accroché au visage.

Helga accepta ses excuses.

Puis, seule dans la salle de classe, elle poussa un soupir. Une réunion l'attendait. Poudlard venait d'ouvrir, quelques mois auparavant, et tant de détails d'organisation restaient encore à régler…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle des professeurs, elle eut la surprise de voir que Salazar, Godric et Rowena y étaient déjà attablés. Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle et leur regard était teinté de culpabilité. Sauf celui de Salazar, qui, parfaitement détendu, s'étira en s'allongeant presque sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Helga.

« Nous avons conclu un accord… à propos des programmes. », dit maladroitement Godric.

« Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu pour le faire ? », demanda sèchement Helga. Elle sentait soudain sur ses épaules tout le poids de cette abominable journée. Des pensées vagabondes lui traversaient l'esprit et lui donnaient mal à tête : le sang qui coulait de la blessure de Corrie, son discours dans la Grande Salle après la création de la Maison Poufsouffle, « si ce n'est pas cassé, ne le répare pas »…

Ce fut Salazar qui brisa le silence qui s'installait :

« Parce que nous sommes tous les trois d'accord pour créer un programme scolaire par maison, mais que tu ne le seras jamais. »

« Bien sûr que non !, s'exclama Helga. Cela signifierait que les études d'un élève serait déterminé par sa Maison, c'est à dire par une décision que nous avons prise pour lui lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Et, peu importe comment il évoluerait, peu importe quels seraient ses désirs et sa détermination à les accomplir, il ne pourrait rien y changer. Ce serait terriblement injuste. »

« Mais, si je veux faire de mes élèves des héros, je dois leur apprendre à se battre. », dit Godric.

« Pas question que mes élèves apprennent à taper des bouts de métal les uns contre les autres, intervint Salazar. Ils apprendront la magie noire, c'est la seule discipline magique vraiment utile. »

« De la magie noire ! Il n'en est pas question… », commença Godric.

Rowena se tourna lentement vers Helga et dit doucement :

« Tu vois, c'est le seul moyen de parvenir à un arrangement. »

« Non, c'est juste ce que tu veux, Rowena. Un programme avancé pour tes élèves, c'est bien ça ? »

« Mes étudiants sont brillants. Ils pourraient faire tant de choses s'ils avaient un programme plus complexes, qui les pousseraient à se dépasser. », murmura Rowena.

« Mais est-ce que tu réalises que le diplôme délivré pour ta maison aurait alors bien plus de valeur que le mien ? Et que peu importe à quels efforts mes élèves feraient, ils ne pourraient jamais y accéder ? »

Injuste, injuste… Cet unique mot résonnait dans la tête d'Helga. Mais Rowena regardait ailleurs ; elle fixait un point invisible de l'espace.

_« Il n'y a pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. »_

« Helga, nous formons une majorité. », dit Godric.

« Les décisions ont toujours été prises à l'unanimité. », riposta t-elle.

« Jusqu'à maintenant. », dit simplement Salazar.

Désemparée, Helga trépigna avant de se tourner vers Rowena :

« S'il te plaît, change ton vote. Je te le demande… en tant qu'amie. »

Rowena se contenta d'hocher négativement de la tête, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Tu m'as dit que je devais me battre. Je pensais que tu m'aiderais… Je pensais que nous étions amies. », dit Helga, les larmes aux yeux.

La douleur était presque physique, comme si on lui avait plongé un poignard entre les côtes, et elle la figea sur place. Seuls ses paupières bougeaient pour chasser les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

« D'accord. », dit-elle au bout d'un long moment.

« D'accord ?, s'exclama Salazar, pour une fois complètement pris de court. Tu es vraiment d'accord ? »

« Vous ferez ce que vous jugerez bon. Et je ferais ce que je jugerais bon.»

« Tu veux dire que… tu quittes Poudlard ? », demanda Godric.

« Quand certains défendent les vertus du courage, de la ruse ou de l'intelligence, quelqu'un doit défendre la justice, répéta Helga. Et je ne peux plus le faire à Poudlard. Alors, il est normal que je parte. »

« Et tes élèves ? », demanda Rowena d'une voix rauque.

« Ils viendront avec moi. Je vais fonder une autre école, une école où leurs intérêts ne passeront pas après les nôtres, une école où ils auront droit à un respect et à un traitement égal, qu'elle que soit leur caractère et leurs capacités, une école où ils pourront choisir ce qu'ils deviendront au lieu d'être façonnés par nos idéaux. »

« Helga, ne pars pas, dit Rowena à toute vitesse. Je… »

« Trop tard. », lâcha Helga.

Et elle tourna les talons, quittant la pièce, le château, et ses anciens amis, pour n'y revenir jamais.

* * *

Le sang

**1118, Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard (Ecosse)**

Un beau matin de sa cent-cinquante-deuxième année, Godric Gryffondor commença à se sentir vieux. Cela le prit d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand je ne serais plus là ? », se demanda t-il en se regardant dans le miroir.

Bien qu'ils aient vu peu à peu ses cheveux blanchir et sa peau se creuser de ride, il pensa pour la première fois que sa vie était derrière lui. Et celle de Salazar et de Rowena aussi. Ils devaient penser à l'avenir, non plus au leur, mais à celui de Poudlard.

En se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, Godric fut une fois de plus surpris d'à quel point Poudlard avait embelli alors qu'ils avaient vieilli. Sa bibliothèque ne contenait que les meilleurs livres, ses cachots étaient remplis des plus noirs secrets de la magie, sa salle de joute servait à l'entraînement des plus brillants héros. Poudlard était la joyau du second siècle, la plus sélective et la plus excellente des écoles.

Et ses bancs était garnis d'élèves, beaucoup plus nombreux qu'autrefois, à tel point que plusieurs professeurs assistaient ceux qu'on appelait déjà les Fondateurs.

A la table des professeurs, Godric alla s'asseoir entre Rowena et Salazar. Ravissante Rowena, malgré son âge, ses longs cheveux blancs retenus par sa tiare, ses yeux noisettes brillants d'intelligence mais toujours seule, toujours solitaire plutôt, depuis qu'Helga était partie. Et Salazar, qui avait perdu sa chevelure noire mais possédait désormais une barbe grise de belle taille qui lui donnait l'air d'un forban, quoi qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu l'air d'un honnête homme.

« Il n'est pas facile de deviner les vertus d'un enfant, dit Gryffondor en fixant la table de la Maison qui portait son nom, et répartir est si une lourde responsabilité. Je ne vois pas à qui confier ce cadeau empoisonnée quand nous ne serons plus là. »

« Nous pourrions instituer des épreuves, proposa aussitôt Salazar. Des défis où les élèves pourraient montrer leur intelligence, leur courage ou leur ruse. Après les avoir vu dans l'action, ils seraient plus faciles aux professeurs de juger de leurs qualités. »

« Cela pourrait marcher, dit Rowena, à condition de concevoir des épreuves dont le but serait de révéler le caractère, et non de tester des aptitudes comme les examens classiques. »

« Laissez moi m'en occuper, dit Salazar. Je vous prouverais que mon idée est la bonne. »

Quelques jours plus tard, il présentait aux deux autres son idée d'examen : les élèves potentiels seraient répartis au hasard en groupe d'une demi-douzaine, chacun devant affronter une créature magique. Travailler en équipe leur serait imposé, le but n'était bien sûr pas de vaincre la créature (de niveau bien supérieur au leur) mais de se mettre en avant afin d'être accepté à Poudlard. Et de se mettre en avant individuellement, car chaque élève serait prévenu que la réussite d'un groupe ne signifiait pas forcément l'admission de tous ses membres.

« Les élèves seront répartis en fonction de leur attitude face au monstre et de leur dynamique au sein du groupe, dit Salazar avec un large sourire. Les élèves de Gryffondor se montreront les plus hardis face au monstre et n'hésiteront pas à prendre beaucoup de risques pour protéger leur camarades d'équipe. Les élèves de Serdaigle s'adapteront rapidement à la situation et proposeront des idées pour affronter la créature ; ce seront eux vers lesquels les autres se tourneront pour trouver une stratégie. Quand à mes propres élèves, ils emploieront la ruse face au monstre et, tout en faisant partie d'une équipe, tenteront de montrer leurs camarades sous un mauvais jour, afin que ce soient eux qui soient éliminés. »

« Salazar, c'est affreusement cruel, dit Godric en plissant les yeux. Ce sont des enfants que tu veux monter les uns contre les autres. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui désapprouve tout idée de compétition entre les élèves, tu acceptes remarquablement bien la Coupe des Trois Maisons ! », se moqua Salazar.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose. La Coupe n'est qu'un prix, une récompense facultative. Lors de tes épreuves, les élèves jouent leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ce serait détestable de les pousser à s'éjecter les uns des autres de la compétition pour obtenir une place. Sans oublier le fait que confronter une bande d'adolescents de onze ans a un monstre terrifiant n'est pas non plus très charitable. »

« Donc c'est non ? »

« Définitivement non. »

Salazar se détourna de Godric. Il pourrait toujours le gagner à sa cause plus tard.

« Rowena ? »

« Je dois refuser ta proposition pour les motifs évoqués par Godric, et aussi parce que j'en discerne les véritables motifs. », répondit-elle, sa voix aussi froide que l'éclat de sa tiare.

« Qui sont ? », demanda Godric.

« S'il y avait un examen d'entrée à Poudlard, les candidats issus de familles sorcières y seraient énormément avantagée. Par leur relations, ils auraient au moins une vague idée de ce qui les attend et seraient donc plus à même de garder la tête froide. A l'inverse, les candidats issues d'une famille Moldue seraient complètement dans le noir, et donc paniqués. Si les épreuves de Salazar étaient institués, il ne faudrait que quelques années pour que les Nés-Moldus disparaissent de Poudlard. »

« Bon sang, Salazar !, s'écria Godric. Nous avons institué une seule règle après le départ d'Hel… »

Il coula un regard en direction de Rowena et se reprit :

« …après son départ : « Fais ce que tu veux dans ta Maison, mais ne t'occupes pas de celles des autres ! » Je croyais que tu avais compris ! »

« Tu veux me jeter dehors ? », demanda Salazar sur le ton de la provocation. Mais Godric le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Non. », répondit-il assez brusquement.

Et il poussa un gros soupir.

Le départ d'Helga avait tout changé. Ils avaient peur maintenant. Tous peur que leur petit groupe ne se restreigne encore. Et, même s'il serait mort plutôt que de l'avouer, Salazar était sans doute le plus effrayé des trois, terrifié à l'idée d'être forcé de quitter le château alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Voilà pourquoi il s'était fait discret sur ses opinions racistes.

Mais, jusqu'alors, Godric avait espéré que cette attitude ait également une autre explication. Peut-être la présence de Nés-Moldus à Poudlard avait-elle cessé d'être un problème majeure aux yeux de Salazar. Peut-être son intolérance était-elle devenue de l'indifférence.

Les événements de la journée venait de lui prouver à quel point il avait tort.

Salazar resterait raciste toute sa vie et son meilleur ami, Godric Gryffondor, n'y pouvait rien.

La seule chose qui lui apportait quelque réconfort était que Salazar ne semblait pas vouloir recourir à la violence contre les Nés-Moldus. Mais, même cette idée ne parvint pas à sortir Godric de sa mauvaise humeur dans les jours qui suivirent. Pour se distraire, il se concentra donc sur le problème épineux de la Répartition future.

Et, une semaine plus tard, il trouva la solution. C'était simple. C'était brillant.

Il devait trouver les deux autres.

Salazar d'abord. Il serait surpris, et enchanté de l'être encore après tant d'années d'amitié. Il lui accorderait un de ses rares sourires sincères. Godric saurait alors que rien n'avait changé, qu'il était toujours unique à ses yeux et, comme à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient un moment privilégié, son ressentiment envers Salazar disparaîtrait car il chérissait trop son respect et son amitié pour ne pas le chérir lui.

Godric ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'après avoir cherché Salazar dans tous les endroits où on le trouvait habituellement – sans réussir à mettre la main sur lui. Son ami avait la mauvaise habitude de disparaître de temps en temps dans des coins reculés du château mais, là, Godric n'avait pas la patience de l'attendre. Il se dirigea donc vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et passa devant trois fois de suite en pensant très fort :

_« Montre moi l'endroit où est Salazar. »_

La porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut. Elle avait cette fois l'apparence d'une pièce vide et délabrée dont tout le mur du fond était occupé par un gigantesque miroir. Il montrait Salazar, qui tournait le dos à Godric, mais ce dernier devina qu'il préparait une potion ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, Godric aurait mis sa tête à couper qu'il n'avait jamais vu la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait : elle était gigantesque et soutenue par des piliers ornés de serpents sculptés. Il y avait même une statue monumentale de Salazar au fond.

Godric pouffa de rire.

_Quand je pense qu'il m'accuse parfois d'être trop mélodramatique… Alors qu'il s'est construit un cabinet secret dans Poudlard. Une chambre qu'il a dédié à sa personne avec la subtilité d'une truelle !_

Soudain, le rire de Godric mourut sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose remuait au fond de la Chambre. Un long corps d'un vert brillant était en reptation, ses anneaux ondulant lentement.

« Montre moi où est l'entrée ! », ordonna t-il sèchement au miroir. L'image de Salazar et de son Basilic se brouilla aussitôt, comme un reflet à la surface d'un étang dans lequel on jette une pierre, et fit place à une image des lavabos des toilettes du deuxième étage.

Si Godric avait pu faire sauter la porte de la Salle de Demande, il l'aurait fait mais celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui en claquant. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparait du deuxième étage. Il y eut de nombreux témoins de sa course, mais ils eurent la sagesse de le regarder passer d'un air abasourdi sans tenter de s'interposer.

Une fois arrivé, Godric fit exploser les lavabos d'un geste sec de sa baguette, creusant un trou béant dans le sol carrelé des toilettes. Au centre de ce trou, il y avait un large tuyau dans lequel Godric se laissa glisser. Il le conduisit à un boyau étroit et humide, probablement creusé sous le lac. Il avait du falloir des années à Salazar pour construire ce passage secret.

_Depuis combien d'années… cette chose répugnante est-elle dans nos murs ?_

Le tunnel aboutissait à un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Sous leur regard d'émeraude désapprobateur, Godric se mit à cogner le mur à la force de ses poings, de ses pieds tout en criant à plein poumons :

« Salazar, ouvre moi ! »

Les deux pans du mur finirent par s'écarter. Derrière eux, Godric pouvait entrevoir Salazar qui le fixait, une lueur de terreur dans le regard.

Godric entra sans dire un mot et jeta son chapeau à terre. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui : le chapeau s'étira, se couvrit de plumes, des pattes lui poussèrent, un bec, deux yeux noirs brillants. Un coq se tenait désormais à la place du chapeau et observait Godric d'un air presque aussi terrifié que celui de Salazar.

« Cantare ! », ordonna Godric.

Les grands yeux stupides de l'animal étaient tout ouverts, montrant sa stupeur de devoir chanter si loin de la lumière du jour. Il s'étrangla à moitié avant d'obéir à l'injonction magique de Godric. Mais, dès que le célèbre chant du coq retentit, le gigantesque corps du Basilic s'effondra, faisant trembler les murs de la Chambre. Godric se tourna vers Salazar et se mit à hurler :

« Mais bon sang, à quoi tu pensais en amenant cette monstruosité ici ? Tu voulais tuer nos élèves ou quoi ? »

Salazar le fixait sans dire un mot, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Soudain, la vérité lui apparut au grand jour. Jamais Salazar n'aurait amené un Basilic à Poudlard comme simple animal de compagnie ; il n'était pas assez imprudent pour amener un monstre mangeur d'hommes dans une école sans raison. Et la présence du Basilic avait une raison, une raison bien précise…

« Alors, tu avais vraiment l'intention de tuer certains élèves, dit Godric, implacable. Ceux qui sont nés de parents Moldus, c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais alors ? »

« J'attendais que nous soyons morts tous les deux, murmura Salazar. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes. »

« Va t-en. Sors de cette école, et ne reviens jamais. »

« Godric, je t'en prie… », supplia Salazar, et jamais Godric ne l'avait vu supplié qui que ce soit auparavant. En tout autre circonstance, il aurait été ému mais là, son cœur était glacé et il ne laissa pas Salazar finir :

« Comment oses-tu me demander de te pardonner ? Alors que tu avais l'intention de tuer des enfants, des élèves de Poudlard. Je pensais te connaître, Salazar, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses tomber aussi bas. J'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, j'aimerais ne jamais être devenu ton ami. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille !, s'écria Salazar. Tu ne peux pas renier le souvenir de tant d'années passées ensemble à cause d'une seule chose. »

« Oh si je le peux ! Tu n'as pas seulement perdu ta place à Poudlard, tu as perdu ta place dans ma vie. Jamais nous nous reverrons. »

« Et mes élèves ? », dit sèchement Salazar.

« Ils seront toujours les bienvenus à Poudlard, du moment qu'ils ne commettent pas tes erreurs. »

« Et comment les choisiras-tu ? »

Pendant un instant, Godric resta interdit ; il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il avait cherché Salazar en premier lieu. Puis son idée lui revint.

Avec un petit « Pop ! », le coq se retransforma en chapeau qui, sous la baguette de Godric, frémit, s'anima, se déchira. Une fente lui faisait comme un bouche, deux plis figuraient des sourcils froncés.

« Il choisira. », dit Godric.

* * *

Rowena s'éteint la première et, avec elle, l'esprit le plus brillant de l'Âge Sombre. Quant à Godric, il eut une vie longue, même pour un sorcier, prolongé par l'aigreur et la solitude. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Salazar lui manquât, mais sa faute était trop grande pour admettre le pardon, et il le haïssait chaque jour un peu plus d'avoir tout gâché.

Enfin il mourut, et Poudlard resta. Poudlard continua et Poudlard changea.

Cent ans après la mort de Godric, le directeur de l'école décida de changer son hymne (que Godric avait composé un soir où il était saoul comme une barrique) et sa devise. Car voyez-vous, l'éducation des forces vives de la sorcellerie n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. On remplaça donc ces histoires triviales de dragon qu'il ne faut pas chatouiller par une nouvelle devise _« Le cœur, la tête, le sang. »_.

Car, si le monde a un corps, les Serdaigles en sont la tête pensante, les Gryffondors le cœur vaillant et les Serpentards le sang… pur.

* * *

Postlude

**1899, Godric's Hollow (West Country)**

Albus Dumbledore était confus. Et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Après la mort d'Ariana, Gellert avait quitté la maison un peu précipitamment. Pour parler franchement, il avait fui. Quant à Abelforth, il s'était laissé envahir par le chagrin. Il pleurait doucement près du cadavre d'Ariana.

Lequel des deux dois-je rejoindre ? Est-ce que je dois aller pleurer ma sœur défunte avec Abelforth ? Ou est-ce que je dois avant tout rejoindre Gellert et lui assurer qu'il n'est en rien responsable de ce drame ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Gellert était impliqué dans la mort d'Ariana. Ils l'étaient tous les trois. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il parte sous le coup de la culpabilité alors qu'ils leur restaient tant à accomplir ensemble !

_Mais, en même temps, je ne peux pas le rejoindre alors que ma sœur vient de mourir et qu'il a été impliqué dans l'accident. Ce ne serait pas très… correct._

Albus devait trouver une solution à ce dilemme, une solution de véritable Gryffondor. Alors il pensa au Fondateur de sa Maison, à la bataille de Maldon. Parfois un acte lâche était en fait la plus grande preuve de bravoure, lorsqu'il était effectué pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Il devait agir pour le Plus Grand Bien lui aussi.

« Tu vas le rejoindre ? Encore ? Comment peux-tu… »

Il avait réussi à tirer Abelforth de son apathie.

« Oui, je vais le rejoindre, répondit-il calmement, presque pédagogiquement. J'aimerais pouvoir rester à tes côtés mais ce serait agir de manière égoïste. L'humanité a besoin de moi, et de Gellert, alors je ne peux pas le laisser partir. »

« Arrêter de me donner des excuses !, cracha Abelforth. Tu n'as jamais voulu rester avec Ariana et moi et, maintenant qu'elle est morte, tu es libre ! Libre de fuir avec ton amant, comme tu meurs d'envie de le faire depuis des semaines ! »

Libre… Le mot sonnait délicieusement dans l'esprit d'Albus. Oui, il était libre, libre de quitter cette endroit de morosité et d'ennui, libre enfin !

Mais il ne se serait jamais permis de le faire si le Plus Grand Bien ne l'avait pas nécessité. Car Albus croyait sincèrement en la nécessité d'améliorer l'humanité – et en sa capacité à le faire. Il était un gentleman éduqué à Poudlard, le major de sa promotion. Et Gellert était tout aussi talentueux. Ensemble, rien ne les arrêteraient.

Albus désirait profondément être bon. Et il savait que pour l'être, il devait non seulement être un bon sorcier mais aussi un bon frère.

« Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, Ab. », dit-il doucement.

Pendant un instant, Abelforth crut retrouver le grand frère qu'il avait tant aimé. Hélas, il était dans l'erreur.

« Gellert et moi allons trouver cette Relique, la Pierre de Résurrection, continua Albus. Et je ramènerai maman, papa et Ariana. Tu ne seras pas seul longtemps, je te le promets. »

« Tu crois que tu vas les ramener d'entre les morts comme ça ?, dit Abelforth en claquant des doigts. Ton arrogance a tourné à la folie, Albus. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me crois, répondit son frère sans ciller. Je les ramènerai, et je ferai payer les responsables de leur mort. »

« Gellert et toi comptez vous livrer aux autorités ? »

« Je sais que tu te sens responsables, Ab, dit Albus d'une voix traînante, mais nous ne le sommes pas. La mort d'Ariana était un accident et ceux qui l'ont vraiment causé sont les Moldus qui l'ont attaquée. Sans cette attaque, Ariana serait vivante et en bonne santé. Et nos parents aussi. Mais je te promets que je vais créer un monde où jamais un Moldu n'attaquera un sorcier. Pas seulement pour le Plus Grand Bien, mais aussi pour la mémoire d'Ariana. »

« Tu me dégoûtes. », dit simplement Abelforth.

« Tu comprendras… un jour, dit Albus en souriant. Au revoir, Ab. »

Et il partit, le cœur léger. Il se sentait complet. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait… bon.

Il frappa énergiquement à la porte de la maison de Gellert. Bathilda Tourdesac, en robe de chambre et l'air ensommeillé, lui ouvrit la porte et commença aussitôt à bavarder à son rythme habituel :

« Entre donc, mon garçon, tu ne me réveilles pas. Gellert est rentré il y a quelques minutes dans tous ses états. Il parle de quitter l'Angleterre demain et il est en train de faire ses paquets en ce moment même. Vous vous êtes disputés peut-être ? »

« En quelque sorte… », dit Albus avec son sourire le plus charmant.

« Ah, et tu viens pour que vous vous réconciliez, c'est ça ? Très bonne idée, mon garçon, très bonne idée. Il ne faut jamais s'endormir sur une querelle comme disant ma grand-mère… »

Albus s'éloigna à reculons de Bathilda et de son babillage pour se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de Gellert. Celui-ci avait entendu sa voix et il l'attendait au milieu de l'escalier.

« Est-ce que je pars ? », demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Oui. Mais je viens avec toi. », rajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, Albus !, s'écria Gellert en se jetant dans les bras de son amant. Tu tiens tellement à ta famille que je pensais que tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! »

« Oui, je tiens à ma famille. Mais je dois rester avec toi. Pour le Plus Grand Bien. Et aussi parce que je le veux. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné puis Gellert chuchota à l'oreille d'Albus :

« Je suis content que tu aies enfin compris… que tu ne devais pas rester t'occuper de ton petit frère comme tu t'es occupé de ta petite sœur. Tes intentions étaient honorables, bien sûr, mais les gens comme moi, les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas perdre leur temps à jouer les baby-sitters. Nous n'avons pas seulement le pouvoir de régner sur les sorciers comme les Moldus, nous en avons le devoir. Pour le Plus Grand Bien. »

« Pour le Plus Grand Bien. », répéta Albus en respirant l'odeur des cheveux de son amant.

Bathilda, qui les observait discrètement depuis la porte de la cuisine, s'essuya les yeux avec les manches de sa robe de chambre.

Elle aimait tellement les histoires qui finissent bien.

* * *

**Je suis désolée de ne pas vous prévenue que cette histoire était un UA. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous attendiez à voir l'histoire diverger du canon mais, au contraire, que cela vous prenne par surprise. **


End file.
